


Everyone’s a beggar

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub with a dick, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Delayed Orgasm, Gabriel is a crier, Gabriel is a massive bottom, Gabriel is obedient, Gabriel takes it up the ass, Gabriel “doesn’t beg”, Hand Jobs, Harness, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Punishments, helpless Gabriel, movement restrictions, porn w/o plot, they have a safe word, they/them Beelzebub, top Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: The only place where angels can’t perform miracles is in the dungeons of hell. So Beelzebub takes Gabriel on a little trip there.





	Everyone’s a beggar

“I don’t beg” Gabriel had hissed this through gritted teeth to his demon last time they were together. 

Beelzebub refused to believe this, everyone begged. One simply needed the proper motivation. 

Beelzebub wrote out the letter extremely carefully. They didn’t want to give away any parts of their plan to Gabriel. They requested that he meet them in their office in hell at midnight the following day. After everything from Armageddon-that-wasn’t calmed down Angels and Demons has a severe lack of purpose so they knew they wouldn’t be interrupting anything important. 

He arrived as punctually as always, he looked concerned, they could tell he thought something was wrong. Most of the time when they met up to “have personal relations” as the archangel put it they met up on earth. 

“What’s going on Lord Beelzeb-“ was all he was able to get out before they miracled the angel to an empty dungeon. 

Now, I should probably explain. There is only one place where angels can not perform miracles. The dungeons of hell. You see it would be useless to capture an angel if they could simply miracle their way out. It was the same way for the dungeons of Heaven. 

Beelzebub was tired of knowing Gabriel had the ability to escape them at any moment. They wanted him to be completely at their mercy. They grinned at the look of fear and confusion on his face. He wouldn’t be worried for long. 

“What is this” he asked, they could sense the fear in his voice which he was attempting to hide behind anger. 

“Take off your shirt” They responded bluntly. 

“Excuse me?” He asked incredulously. 

“I don’t intend on using a miracle on something you could do easily” they responded hooking their leg around his knees, kicking hard so he was forced into a kneeling position on the dirty floor. He gasped a little bit but took the order and removed his overcoat and turtleneck, revealing marks and bruises along his neck from last time. 

They smiled at the sight of his muscular figure all marked up. The knowledge that he didn’t miracle them away, that he had let himself remain branded as theirs made Beelzebub’s insides twist with excitement and admiration. 

“Why here?” The archangel whispered. 

“Because Gabriel,” they said, clipping handcuffs around his wrists, “I’m tired of not completely possessing you.” 

He stared up at them with fear and arousal in his eyes, exactly how they wanted him. 

“Get up. Lay on the bed” They gave orders everyday but it never excited them like when they were with Gabriel. 

He did as he was told, he always did, he was such an obedient little angel. 

“Do you remember,” they mused as they removed their jacket and tie and unbuttoned their top buttons “last time we were together.. you said you ‘don’t beg’?” 

Gabriel gulped and nodded. 

“I don’t think that’s entirely true” they said, climbing on top of him and examining his sculpted chest. 

“I don’t.”he said, voice shaking. 

They grabbed his face, forcing him to look into their eyes. 

“You will” 

He stared back, eyes wide. 

They let go of his face, instead pushing his cuffed hands above his head. 

“Now” they smiled “I have a few rules for you” 

He listened eagerly, Gabriel loved rules. 

“Rule one: no moving, none at all, I want to see you motionless. I don’t give a damn if it’s ‘involuntary’. Rule two. No cumming without permission, although I guess that’s a given. Rule three, no speaking or screaming unless you’re begging. Moans and various whimpers will be permitted. Nothing more.” They looked down and snickered. He looked like if he wanted it any more he’d be drooling. 

They stuck out a long tongue and dragged it up his chest, stopping to hover over a nipple. 

His face twisted with pleasure, his purple eyes squeezing closed. 

Next they took off his shoes, leaving his socks on. Then they began to remove his pants, dragging the light grey slacks off of his long legs, admiring his sizable dick which was already beginning to harden. 

They wrapped their hand around it and he gasped sharply. They snickered and placed their face next to his to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re nothing. You have no power here, you’re mine.” 

He whimpered quietly and they bit down into his ear. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. He looked beautiful like this, they found themself fighting back their own arousal. 

They began stroking up and down his dick slowly, watching him fight the urge to shudder. They noticed just how hard he was getting and felt precum running down their hand. 

They let their mouth return to his chest, licking and biting at his nipples ruthlessly. Every muscle in his body was tense, he was so close and they wondered just how long he could stay there before he broke. 

His whimpering was growing louder and more pathetic, he was wound so tightly, he was going to burst any second and they just couldn’t wait, watching Gabriel follow their rules was nice, very nice, but watching the fear in his eyes when he broke them was so much better. 

They reached up and bit a hickey into his neck, their hand quickening. They could feel how hard he was trying to keep himself from cumming. 

Suddenly they forced his legs closed, making him gasp and break. He came all over his own stomach, arching his back like a cat and letting out a quite unholy noise. They had to fight back a smile as they watched the fear spread across Gabriel’s face, a tear even escaped one of his eyes. Their own dick was growing harder by the minute watching him struggle. Then it happened. What Beelzebub had been waiting for. 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel choked out. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I beg of you. Forgive me Lord Beelzebub.”

Their heart swelled. They had done it. They had made him beg, and not just beg but call them by their official title! They had never been more proud of themself, or of him. 

However this put them in a predicament, they wanted to reward him, but they had told him that they would punish him if he had broken the rules. 

Then they had it, a way to punish and reward him at the same time. 

“Oooh Gabriel, you’ve just made a mistake”  
They hissed.

He looked up at them with tears in his eyes, they leaned down and licked his cheek to taste them. Sweet, how were his tears sweet? They shrugged it off and continued. Miracling the mess off of his stomach and flipping him over so that he was on his elbows and knees. 

“All of the rules still apply, only two of them are going to be a bit easier for you now.” They grinned, and miracled a large tight black harness around him. It was their own design, a gag, collar, and numerous belts restricting his arms chest and legs from almost any movement whatsoever. 

He couldn’t hide the excitement in his eyes if he tried. Beelzebub grabbed some lube and unbuttoned their pants, thanking Satan that demons and angels didn’t need to prepare for sex the way humans did. 

They reached around and grabbed his dick again, and shoved their own into him, causing the archangel to twitch, letting out a high pitched whimper. 

“What’s wrong?” They drawled, trying to hide the pleasure in their voice. “Can’t take it?”. 

They Jerked their hand and pulled out a bit, he was shaking. 

Then they plunged themself into him again, feeling him close around them. They moaned and looked at his face where he was biting into his gag, hard, and still shedding tears. 

They had set up a safe word for when he was gagged and he hadn’t used it so they knew he wasn’t in destress, but seeing him like this made their insides knot up and burn. 

They began to fuck him faster, hearing him moaning through their own sounds of pleasure. 

“You deserve this angel” they hissed, “you disobeyed.” They sped up their hand, still wet with precum. They knew he wouldn’t disobey again, he was all theirs, their prisoner and their plaything. 

He moaned, they could hear his voice shaking. They reached forward and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking at it, earning a squeak. They rode him like that for a while, pushing harder with every tug of his hair, every once and a while reaching around to give him a few good pumps. 

Once he was fully hard again, they decided to stimulate him in every way possible, to make this as hard for him as they could, so they released his hair and licked their fingers, reaching around to massage his nipple. His breaths were growing more and more heavy. 

They plunged into him deeper than before, making him fight back a scream. He was so tight around them, so ready, so pathetic, but so willing to stay on the edge for as long as they wanted. 

They watched his face twitch and felt themself start to go over the edge, deciding that they had almost punished him enough. They came in his ass. They bit their lip and dug their nails into his hips as they did so, watching him bite harder into his gag and hearing his pathetic whimpers grow louder and louder. They knew how the added pressure from their cum aggravated and destroyed him. 

They pulled out and stood up next to the bed, letting their trousers fall off. 

His eyes went wide, he must’ve thought they were going to leave him, instead they stood next to the bed, admiring their handiwork. 

They stood there for a good five minutes. Just watching the overstimulated shaking mess of an angel in front of them. 

“Look at me.” They barked. 

He did as he was told, looking up at them with desperation in his eyes. They smiled at the sight. 

“Now” they whispered, grabbing his chin “beg for me again.” He gulped as they removed the gag. 

“Please” he whispered, voice cracking, “please your highness, I’ll do anything, I need to..” he trailed off, letting out a small gasp. “I-I beg you.. please let me.. my lord...” 

They cut him off with a kiss to the forehead. 

“Go ahead.” 

He gasped. 

“Thank you, thank you lord Beelzebub.” He babbled as he came, his whole body shaking. Once he was done he hung his head, clearly exhausted. 

They miracled his bindings away, letting him fall onto the bed, panting. 

They sat down on the bed next to him and stroked his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

“For what?” 

“Breaking your rules” he responded bashfully. 

They smiled at him lovingly and planted a kiss on his wet lips.

“If I thought you could’ve survived those orders I wouldn’t have given them to you.” 

He wrapped his arms around their waist and they laid down next to him. 

“I love you.” He whispered, planting a kiss on the nape of their neck. They smiled. 

“Yeah yeah, I love you too.”


End file.
